DESCRIPTION: This application is to renew funding for our Trauma Training grant (T32) that has existed within this institution for the past 19 years. We apply here for a fourth renewal of support to train developing surgeons and some PhDs at post graduate year 2 or higher for two or three years of scientific training in burns and trauma. The goal is to enhance the number of scientifically trained traumatologists, and thereby increase the effectiveness of the organization of response to injury victims, care of injury victims, and preventive measures. A faculty of 16 MDs, PhDs, and MD/PhDs has been assembled in an orderly evolution since our inception 19 years ago. The faculty encompasses diverse but well interconnected areas of expertise that is capable of training in depth and breadth in order to provide trainees with a wide set of alternatives with which to develop scientific careers. Their interests span wound and fracture healing, and angiogenesis and stem cell sciences in tissues including liver and brain. The studies will include investigation into causes of the reperfusion injury after trauma and ischemia as well as systemic responses to inflammation and ischemia. The facilities are located in the University of California San Francisco and its allied hospitals, the San Francisco General and the Veterans Administration Hospital. This assembly offers almost 20,000 square feet of laboratory space, extensive shared use of equipment and a consistently congenial and collaborative faculty and staff. In addition, San Francisco General Hospital has an extensive trauma practice and experience and an active 16 bed Intensive Care Unit. The Parnassus site and SFGH have Clinical Study Centers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]